


Salem in Beacon Hills

by Triggerwicked



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe, Angst, BAMF Stiles, Elemental Magic, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triggerwicked/pseuds/Triggerwicked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate universe where the Salem witch trials never stopped, where a hidden organization kept up the burning and persecution of witches and warlocks. </p><p>Derek puts the glass in the sink, walking out of the dark kitchen in his house. He surpresses a yawn and heads for the stairs. But a frightened heartbeat stops him. He moves to his frontdoor, tense in his motions as he opens the door.</p><p>Why is there a boy on his doorstep covered in blood?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unwelcome surprise

 

Harsh breaths, a pounding heart, quick footsteps. That's all he hears as he runs blindly through the woods. Heart in his throat, blood dripping down and mixing with the tears coming from the harsh wind in his face. The pain in his bones beg him to stop, but the adrenaline and the panic keeps him moving. The darkness had already fallen before he entered the woods, but he had no problem finding his way as the moon shone through the barren branches of the trees. The snow under his feet crunches loudly, but he doesn't care to cover his tracks. The winter air hits his body like a blow, freezing him into his core, making the blood that's covering his face and arms the only warmth he can feel. 

He can see the blackness itching into his vision, knowing he only has a little energy left, even if it's borrowed. He tries to whisper, but he has no breath left, and the panic makes it hard to think. 

Only one thing is on his mind.  _He has to hide._

The cut on his forehead is not even the big issue, but the several slits on his arms, moving down to his wrists are what concerns him. He looks behind him, seeing the red blood trail he's leaving in his tracks, hopeing he'll find someplace before he's lost too much blood. Considering he's in the woods, he knows it will be difficult even if he finds a place to hide. The nearest hospital is 20 minutes away.

The woods almost seem familiar when he runs, he knows he's been here before. Years ago, when the trees had been green and the flowers would be trampled as his little feet ran. But he had run with a smile on his younger face, with a laughter rippling from his chest, and with a soft voice coming closer that made him warm.

The thought of the voice makes him want to close his eyes, to pull up the memory to maybe calm his spirit, but he knows if he does he'll collapse.

 

_Light._

 

A flicker of light shines so brightly against the dark trees, and he runs for it, finding new energy in the hope that he has found a place to hide. His eyes are watery while his mouth is dry, his heart is beating so fast while it feels as if his lungs have stopped. 

When he reaches an end to the trees, he considers stopping, knowing he's vulnerable in the open, but his eyes catch the house standing alone in the clearing. The light shining from a small lantern hanging on the porch. He can see other lights from the windows, hoping the people inside will not push him away. He keeps his pace until he reaches the steps, taking a quick look behind him. Something is tingling at the back of his neck, something telling him he's being watched. He jumps up the steps, stopping infront of the door. 

The moment he stops, he feels everything break down. He feels as if the last breath has left him, his legs giving in under his weight and he can't even find strength to break his fall. The moment his head hits the wood everything finally turns completely black.

 

* * *

 

 

He lit a lantern, hanging it by the steps on the porch before going back inside, letting out a huff at the cold that follows him in. He throws his jacket on the chair and moves to the kitchen. 

" _Hey, Der. Couldn't sleep?"_ A voice calls, making him turn to gaze at the blonde leaning in the doorway. Her red lipstick is smudged, as is her mascara, but there's a content smile on her face. The yawn escaping her mouth lets him know she just woke up. 

" _Yeah."_ He mumbles, moving to the sink to get himself a glass of water.

" _Me neither. Your couch is uncomfortable."_ The comment draws a chuckle from him. 

" _What about Boyd, he's sleeping on the floor."_ Derek says and turns to her after turning off the tap. 

" _He's too big for the couch, and Lahey called dips on the guest room."_ She whines. 

" _Yeah well next time don't drink so much that you're unable to drive home."_ Derek snorts. She pouts, frowning at him. " _Fine, you can stay with me, but if you kick me I'll throw you out."_ He says with a sigh. Her pout turns into a victorious grin, making Derek shake his head.

" _You love me too much to throw me out."_ She says and pushes off the doorway.

" _Shut up, Erica."_ He mumbles, earning a giggle from her. " _Just go, I'll be up in a minute."_ He says and tilts his head to the stairs. Erica nods, disappearing. Derek hears her soft footsteps up the stairs and into his bedroom. A smile forms on his lips when he hears the sigh as she falls into his bed. He'll never tell her, but he does like when the pack stay over. It gets so lonely out in the Preserve. He would gladly let all of the wolves join him to sleep on the bed, but since they are all either high school students and up, plus growing werewolves, he knows the bed wouldn't bear the weight. 

He puts the glass in the sink, running a hand through his hair and walking out of the kitchen. When he turns to head to the stairs, he hears it.

A heartbeat outside his door. 

Derek turns to the frontdoor, tense in his body as he holds his breath to listen. One heartbeat, a panicked and broken rythm. The person is obviously scared out of their wits. He can smell it as well. The adrenaline, mixed with a metallic smell.  _Blood._

For a second he can feel his eyes changing their dark brown colour to a crimson red, but he closes them to calm down. A feral wolf would not be afraid if it where there to attack. Plus it doesn't smell like a wolf. 

His train of thoughts is interrupted when the heartbeat jumps, and he hears the person crash onto his porch. Worry growing in him, he quickly throws the door open, staring at the boy now laying unconcious infront of him. Derek's senses are troubled because all he can smell is the blood, and all he can see is the blood on the boy's face and chest and arms. 

This time he lets his eyes change, takes a deep breath as he stares at the woods infront of him. He lets the breath out in a roar so loud it echoes, shaking the nearest trees and causing the birds that had hidden in the branches fly off with high screeches.

Derek stops, letting the roar echo out until the silence falls for two seconds. He hears the rapid heartbeats of the wolves that were asleep in the house, hearing them rush down the stairs. He can feel Boyd alreayd standing ready behind him, but he keeps still until he hears them all behind him. 

" _Isaac, get the car. Boyd help me lift him."_ Derek orders, the wolves following him quickly. " _Erica, message Scott and Jackson to head for the hospital."_ Derek says.

" _Why did you roar? I mean, it's only a boy."_ Erica says, but still grabs her phone from the kitchen counter and messages Scott.

" _Use your scent. He's not just a boy."_ Derek says as he steps closer, Boyd moving beside him. Isaac rushes past them, keys jingling in his hand as he sprints to the Camaro. Erica puts her phone away, taking a moment to stare at the boy. 

" _Druid?"_ She asks with a head tilt. Derek shakes his head.

" _Close. There's something off."_ Derek says, and Erica's face darkens. " _I don't mean he's dark, Erica."_ He says quickly. " _He's not a druid, I think."_ He mumbles, grabbing under the boy's arms and Boyd grabbing his legs. They effortlessly carry him to the car, Isaac jumping out and moving to the passanger seat while Derek takes over the driver seat. Erica moves to the back with the boy, plaing his head on her lap. 

" _He looks like he's in pain."_ Erica whispers over the roar of the engine, placing her hand on the boy's fair cheek, black veins moving up her arms. The furrow in the boy's brow disappear slowly. Derek drives off with Boyd behind on his motorcycle.

" _I've never seen him around."_ Isaac says as he looks into the back. 

" _He looks like your age."_ Erica says and meets Isaac's eyes. " _You don't have any new students?"_ She asks. 

" _No, not that I know of."_ Isaac mumbles, having to grab the handle over the door when Derek makes a sharp turn. A beep from the back breaks the silence that had fallen. 

" _Scott and Allison are at the hospital, he talked to Mama McCall. Jackson and Lydia are 10 minutes away."_ She reads off her screen. Derek makes an affirmative noise in his throat, his eyes focused on the road, trying to keep his senses in check, but the pounding scent from the blood is making it hard to concentrate. He has no idea why he's acting so worried. The boy will be fine if they get him to the hospital, but Derek had immidiately called the whole pack together. There's something off about the boy, something Derek can't pinpoint. Almost as if he knows him, but at the same time he's never smelled someone like him before.

The drive to the hospital is 20 minutes from the Preserve, but Derek arrives in 14. Boyd chucks off his helmet to help Derek carry the boy inside, where they are met with Melissa McCall and other nurses ready with a stretcher. 

" _Oh my God, poor boy."_ Melissa whispers as she takes in the blood staining his clothes and the cuts up his arms and on his forehead and face. She helps the other nurses roll him away, and Derek and the others run to the waiting room, where Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson and Danny are all pacing the room. Danny rushes to Isaac and the blonde hugs him, mumbling that he's okay. 

" _What's going on?"_ Lydia asks in her usual commanding voice.

" _An injured boy collapsed by the house. He's not human."_ Derek says shortly. He moves over to one of the chairs, not wanting to stand like everybody else, because unlike all of them, he hasn't slept any.

" _What is he?"_ Jackson asks. Derek tiredly shrugs his shoulders. He signals Erica to explain what they've figured out, that his scent is like a druid, but there's something off. 

" _Why did you call for us though?"_ Danny asks, sitting down beside Derek. The Alpha takes a deep breath. 

" _He was freaking out, I think something was chasing after him. Something might have followed him here, because he can't be a local."_ Derek explains, feeling the tiredness wearing on his body. Allison, being the angel she is, sits down on his other side, placing a warm hand on his forearm. 

" _Are you okay?"_ She asks softly. He gives her a weak smile.

" _Just tired."_ He mumbles back. 

" _Nightmares?"_ Scott asks with a worried glance. Derek senses the shift in the pack, and lets out a sigh. 

" _Yeah, but I'm fine, honestly. Let's just focus on the boy for now."_ Derek says. Just as he finishes, Melissa walks out of the operation room. Scott jumps out of his chair.

" _Mom, what's going on?"_ He asks. 

" _We had to stitch up a few of the deepest and longest cuts on his arms. Because of the slits on his wrists he's lost a lot of blood. We's set up a blood transfusion. Since he was only wearing a shirt out in the cold, he's got hypothermia. He'll be alright. We'll keep him for a few days to see how well he recovers."_ She says calmly in her nurse voice. But then her stare changes, as does her voice. " _He has odd markings on his back, scars and symbols that I've only seen in Deaton's work."_ She says, her voice low so only they could hear. " _Is he a druid?"_ She asks.

" _We don't know, he smells different."_ Derek answers. Melissa nods. " _Was there anything on him to indicate who he is?"_ Derek asks.

" _No, he had nothing in his pockets."_ Melissa says with a frown. " _I haven't seen him here before, but in his condition he couldn't have gone far."_ She says.

" _How did he end up on Derek's doorstep then?"_ Isaac asks confused. Melissa shrugs her shoulders. 

" _Should we call Stilinski?"_ Boyd asks. 

" _Yeah, it's best they ask him some questions when he wakes up. I'll call him, I was going to either way."_ Melissa says and walks away. 

" _So, the boy is taken care off. Should we patrol for whatever was chasing him?"_ Allison asks. " _I can call dad and have him look with the other Hunters."_  

" _Yeah, I think that's best."_ Derek nods. His eyes catch Lydia's, who's narrowed eyes are glaring at him. 

" _The wolves can patrol the Preserve, but you are going home to sleep."_ Lydia says. " _Did you sleep at all tonight?"_ She asks and takes a step closer. Derek opens his mouth to argue, but Lydia cuts him off. " _Don't argue, it's written all over your face. You're no help if you can't even keep your eyes open. Go home, Derek."_ Lydia says, reminding him off his mom again. Lydia is always the one to mother them around, using her stern voice and glares that could kill. Derek had been honestly frightened of the little strawberry blonde girl, but now he knows the coldness is only a sign that she's worried.

" _Fine."_ He says with a sigh. 

 

* * *

 

 

The sound of Boyd's bike wakes him up later that day. The sun is shining through his window, and he looks over to see the clock blinking the numbers 16:00 in neon green. He rolls out of his bed, stretching his arms over his head with a yawn. He hears the door downstairs open and close when he walks to the bathroom. He brushes his teeth and gets ready before heading down. The pack is seated in the living room, obviously waiting for him to wake up. He sees the TV is on, but with no sound. Danny is asleep on the floor, his head in Isaac's lap as the blonde is talking to Allison. Scott and Jackson are busy in an argument and Lydia and Erica are in the kitchen. He hears the familiar sound of coffee being made and moves automatically to the kitchen. 

" _Morning, Der-bear."_ Erica says, passing by him and pecking his cheek. He grunts, never much of a talker after he's woken up. She snorts and walks into the living room.

" _How did it go last night?"_ Derek asks, grabbing the mug Lydia holds out to him. He takes a whiff of the bitter smell, a smile forming on his face.

" _They found nothing out of the ordinary, if you take away the obvious tracks made by our mystery boy. There's a blood trail leading into the north of the woods, but it suddenly disappears."_ Lydia explains, placing down a plate of omelet infront of him. 

" _Thanks Lyds."_ Derek says, putting down the mug to devour the food. Lydia gives him a quick look of disapproval for his feral eating habits. " _Did the boy wake up?"_ He asks, taking another sip from his mug.

" _No, Scott texted Melissa earlier, but she said she would call when he woke up. Hopefully he won't freak out when the Sheriff arrives to question him. Good thing he's prepared for the supernatural."_ Lydia comments. Derek hums over his omelet.

When he's done, both with eating and with thanking Lydia for being awesome, they head back into the living room. 

" _You feeling better?"_ Scott asks him, interrupting Jackson's argument. The latter's glare only intesifies, but he keeps quiet and turns to Derek as well.

" _Yeah, sorry I couldn't join last night."_ He says and walks to one of the couches, dropping down beside Allison who's reading a magazine. She closes it and gives him a smile. 

" _It's alright. My dad said they didn't find anything either. Maybe whatever chased the boy gave up when it found out about the pack?"_ Allison asks. 

" _Maybe."_ Lydia says with a nod. The conversation drops back to normal, Derek glancing over at the news on the TV, easily blocking out the chatter around him. He's gotten used to it again, all the noise in the house. It's nice. He's been alone for so long that he had been frightened when all these people came into his life, but now he wouldn't want it any other way. He happily cuddles closer to Allison who leans against his shoulder, the mug of coffee still warm in his hand. 

" _How's Kira and Malia?"_ Derek asks after a while of looking at the screen. Two of his pack members, Kira, a kitsune, and Malia, a werecoyote, had left beacon Hills a few months ago chasing down Malia's mother. All they knew was she was called the Desert Wolf. Kira had agreed to help Malia in her search for her truth, the pack knowing the two had grown closer since they left, though they wouldn't admit it. 

" _Well, Mexico is Mexico. Kira had a bad encounter with the Calaveras, but they fixed it. Malia says she's lost the trace, but they're moving on with a new lead."_ Scott says as he leans his head on the back of the couch. Derek nods, glad to know they're alright. 

" _And where's Liam and Mason?"_ He asks. It seems the youngest pair of their pack always disappeared. 

" _Mason had schoolwork and Liam is done with practice in...for five minutes ago actually."_ Isaac says as he glances at his watch. " _We talked to them last night. Liam couldn't get out of the house when you roared because of his parents. You made him so excited he tripped down the stairs and woke them up."_ He continues with a laugh, the pack joining in. 

" _Sound like Liam, so eager to join the action but always messing up before even getting there."_ Jackson says with a snort.

Derek laughs as well, settling back in the couch, but he only has time to stare at the TV for a few seconds before Scott's phone goes off. Scott picks it up and answers, the rest of the pack listening in when they hear Melissa on the other line.

" ** _He's awake._** " She says. " ** _You should come by, he's pretty shaken up and for some reason the drugs aren't really working on him_** " She explains. 

" _We'll be there soon."_ Scott says and hangs up. 

 

* * *

 

 

Shaken up seem to be putting it lightly. When the pack arrives, there are 2 policemen struggling to keep the boy down in the hospital bed. Derek glances at one of the male nurses, who has a sour expression on his face, clutching his bruised arm. The boy had probably attacked him when he woke up. 

Derek moves into the room, the pack close behind. " _Officers."_ He says calmly. The policemen turn their heads to him, and nods before letting the boy go. They nod once at the pack before disappearing out of the room with the nurse. Derek walks closer to the bed. The boy is calm, staring suspiciously at him and the group of people in the back of the room. Derek listens to his heart, surprised when he doesn't hear it pounding fast in fear. Instead, it's calm, and from the calculating look on the boy's face, he knows what they are. He takes the moment to actually look at the boy, now that his face is not covered in blood. He's young, big amber eyes staring at him challengingly. He has messy brown hair, his fair skin scattered with moles going down his neck and disappearing under the hospital gown. He has a lean body, but Derek can see the muscle, and an upturned nose. His lips are rosy, a little swollen after being bit too much. Derek has to admit the boy is handsome. " _Who are you?"_ He asks, standing at the end of the bed.

" _Who are you?"_ The boy asks back. 

" _Derek Hale, Alpha of the Beacon Hills pack. Now answer my question, who are you?"_ He asks his brows furrowing.

" _Hale?"_ The boy asks curiously. " _Deaton is your emissary, right?"_ He asks. Derek's eyes narrow.

" _Yes, how do you know that? And stop dodging my questions."_ Derek says, a low growl in his voice. Something about this boy's nerve to stand up against an Alpha was irking him. What exactly was he?.

The boy's frown turns into a smirk. " _I keep tabs on every exceptional emissary."_ He says vaguely, only irking Derek more. The pack can sense their Alpha's distress, and he hears Scott take a step closer.

" _We don't want you any harm, we only want to know why you're here. And what you are."_ Scott says, looking at the boy like he looks at the injured animals at the vet where he works. The boy doesn't seem impressed by the look or Scott's comment. 

" _Why I am here is none of your business. And if you don't know what I am then I don't really think you have to."_ He says, the smirk going back to a dark frown. " _I would like to thank you for bringing me to the hospital, you probably saved my life. Now, would you please leave me alone?"_ He says, almost sounding bored. 

Voices outside the door bring their attention away from the boy, even the latter turned his head curiously to the loud voices. Derek takes a breath, knowing who is coming in the door before it opens. The Sheriff looks a little tired when he steps inside the room, he's probably finished a nightshift. He glances at the whole pack in the room, giving Scott a small smile. Then he turns his attention to the boy on the bed, who's snarky personality has suddenly vanished. 

" _I'm Sheriff Stilinski. Do you mind if I ask you some questions?"_ The man asks as he walks closer to the bed. The boy's amber eyes are wide, making him look like a deer caught in the headlights. He stares at the Sheriff, a silence falling over the room. The Sheriff raises a brow, giving Derek a confused look before looking back at the boy. " _Are you alright? Would you like me to bring in a nurse?"_ He asks. It effectively brings the boy out of his daze, and he shakes his head quickly.

" _No thank you, Sir."_ He says quickly, surprising the pack. It was a total 180 from the snarky teen they had talked to only a few seconds ago. 

" _Alright."_ The Sheriff says. Derek moves to grab a chair for him to sit on, and the Sheriff gives him a thankful nod. 

" _We'll leave you alone then, Sheriff."_ Derek says and signals the pack to leave. 

" _Wait, would you mind staying back Derek? The supernatural stuff is your departement."_ The Sheriff asks. Derek nods and gives the pack a glance as they close the door behind them. 

" _Y-You know about the supernatural?"_ The boy asks, surprised.

" _Yes, it's much eaiser running the police departement knowing there's a pack of werewolves in town and that every animal attack is actually not a mountain lion. I believe we've almost hunted everyone of them, so that excuse will soon have to go."_ He says with a small smile. " _Now, what is your name?"_ He asks.

" _Peter."_ The boy says after a minute of silence. 

" _How old are you?"_ The Sheriff asks.

" _20."_ Peter answers. 

" _Where are you from?"_ He asks, writing down on a small notepad. Derek catches Peter looking at it nervously. 

" _Sacramento."_ Peter mumbles. 

" _Can you tell us what was hunting you?"_ The Sheriff asks, looking briefly at the bandages on Peter's arms. 

" _No."_ The fiercness in which he said it made Derek frown. Something is obviously not right with this kid. He has to know that Derek knows he's lying. Both his name and where he's from is a lie. Derek is just too confused to ask why. Right now he just wants to know one thing.

" _What are you?"_ Derek asks, his arms crossed over his chest. Peter looks up at him, the smirk returning when their eyes lock.

" _Let's just call me special, Sourwolf."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiiiiii!! First chapter is up!
> 
> I really hope you like this new story that I'm working on. The idea came to me when we had History at school. We had about Witch trials in Norway (I'm from Norway) and I really love reading about Salem and stuff, so this popped into my head.
> 
> If you're confused about something, just ask, but it's possible I can't answer if it's a spoiler :D
> 
> Please comment to let me know what you think!!
> 
> Thanks bye~~


	2. Cold front

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Sheriff is getting nowhere closer to the truth about "Peter", the pack tries to figure out what was chasing him.
> 
> "Peter" wonders why he ever thought it was a good idea to come home.

Derek closes the door behind him, stuffing his keys in his pocket before walking down the steps. He lets out a breath, taking a new one as he fills his lungs with the morning breeze. He takes a few slow breaths to clear his head, then walks over to the Camaro. He slides in with a huff, already feeling the tension seep into his bones when he drives off to the hospital.

It's been two days since Derek and the Sheriff had talked to "Peter", and neither have come close to finding out anything other than the fact that he is 20 years old, and not human. And he's a snarky prick.

He turns sharply on the wheel, frustration already nagging in the back of his head just thinking about having to question the boy again today. At least he'll only have to stand and watch for the most of it. The Sheriff has already given up, so they contacted the only one they knew who had the patience to talk with the boy. 

 

" _Ah, Derek, nice to see you again."_ Deaton says with a smile when Derek walks down the hallway at the hospital. He nods his head, letting Deaton walk first into the room. " _Hello, Peter. My name is Alan Deaton. But you already knew that it seems. I'm curious where you've heard of me?"_ Deaton asks once he enters the room, moving over to the chair by the bed. Peter looks up from the book he had in his hand, closing it and putting it on the table.

" _A mutual friend of ours."_ He answers with a polite smile, but Derek notices his scent changing, a sad feeling filling the room for a second.

" _Very well. I hope you understand that we are aware you have not been truthful. Is this because of whatever is searching for you?"_ Deaton asks and crosses his arms. 

" _Yes."_ Peter answers with narrowed eyes, warning Deaton to thread carefully. Deaton flashes another one of his eerily calm smiles. 

" _Mrs. McCall informed me of your scars and symbols on your back. You've had a very skilled trainer I suppose?"_ He says, seeing the way Peter clenches his jaw. 

" _One of the best."_ He answers shortly again. Deaton stays quiet, his eyes narrowing as he looks at the boy's face. Peter breaks eyecontact, swallowing almost nervously. 

" _You remind me of someone I knew once."_ Deaton finally says after a few tense minutes. Peter looks back at him, his heartbeat rising. Derek frowns, wondering why he's getting jumpy. " _Derek, would you mind leaving us alone for a minute?"_ Deaton asks, turning to look at the Alpha in the back of the room. Derek huffs, but nods and heads outside, walking around the corner so he can't eavesdrop, Deaton always finds out if he does. He crosses his arms over his chest, grumbling to himself when a small familiar woman appears in his vision.

" _Hey Derek."_ Melissa says as she walks up to him, a warm smile on her face, her wavy dark hair pulled into a tight ponytail. 

" _Hey Melissa, how's the Sheriff? He looked a little tired last time I saw him."_ Derek asks as he leans against the wall. 

" _He's fine, he's just old."_ Melissa says with a chuckle. " _John always wants to do everything he can, but he has yet to figure out that he's not as quick and agile as he once was."_ She says fondly. " _I have him on a strict diet as well, after that last check up with the doctor I'm a little worried about his heart."_ She says and sighs. 

" _He'll be fine."_ Derek says comfortingly.

" _So, how's it going with the kid? Is he talking?"_ She asks with a head tilt towards the room. Derek is the one to sigh this time, shaking his head. Melissa hums. " _Well, he'll get out in a few days, so if you want to figure it out you should do it soon."_ She says. 

" _But how?"_ He asks with a frown. She smiles, shaking her head fondly.

" _You never were the patient one."_ She says and chuckles. " _Give him time, make him trust you."_ She says and smiles, squeezing his arm before walking away. Derek lets out a sigh, going back to wondering about the boy, and what the hell was hunting him. He looks at the patients passing, nurses rushing from room to room. He doesn't really like hospitals, everything smells like chemicals and death. The only other times he's been here has been because of the pack. Otherwise he keeps himself far away.

" _Ah, there you are."_ Deaton says as he rounds the corner. " _I would very much like to know when he's well enough to leave. All I can say for now is that he is not a threat to your pack. I will be in touch."_ He says before leaving, and before Derek can ask him if he found out anything else. Derek watches as he disappears, walking back to the room, almost more annoyed now then before. He knew it was stupid to ask Deaton for help, the guy has always been vague and mysterious, never spilling secrets. 

" _You again."_ Peter mumbles boredly when Derek walks in, reaching for his book again.

" _Why do you not trust us?"_ Derek asks, too annoyed and frustrated to be polite. 

" _Why should I?"_ The boy asks back with a grimace. 

" _We can protect you from whatever is hunting you."_ Derek says with a frown. Peter snorts.

" _I doubt it."_ He mumbles, eyes scanning the page until he finds where he left off.

" _Can't you at least tell me your real name?"_ Derek asks with a sigh.

" _No."_

" _Why not?"_ He grumbles.

" _Because, Sourwolf, there is power in names. You should not give it up that easily."_ Peter says. Derek growls low in his throat, making the boy smirk. He hates being played. He wonders why he's even bothering.

" _Do you have a place to stay when you get out?"_ Derek asks, calming down. Peter looks up at him briefly, almost like he's searching for something.

" _No. Why?"_ He asks suspiciously.

" _Don't you need a place to hide?"_ Derek asks, not really knowing why he's doing this. " _My place is secluded, and it's the base of the pack. No one is stupid enough to attack us there. Maybe if you get used to us you'll learn to trust us and maybe you'll tell us what the hell you brought with you?"_  

Peter looks at him, the book forgotten in his lap. Derek listens to his heart, but it's beating calmly, and he can't sense anything from him. Silence falls over them as they just look at eachother. It's not difficult, since the boy is really handsome. He looks better now. When Derek had found him he looked pale and tired, dark circles under his eyes. Now he looks rested, and healthy. His skin almost glows. 

" _Thank you."_ The boy breaks the silence, saying it softly. Derek is surprised, he hadn't thought he would accept the offer. He nods shortly. 

" _I'll come get you when they discharge you."_ Derek says and leaves. 

 

* * *

 

 

" _He's going to stay here?"_ Scott asks with wide eyes. 

" _Yes."_ Derek mumbles into the couch cushion, where he's currently laying face first. The living room looks like the aftermath of a bomb. Erica is seated on his legs, a bowl of popcorn in her lap as she switches the channels for something good to watch. Allison and Lydia are spread on the floor, blanket and pillows everywhere. Isaac is on the other couch, Danny beside him with another bowl. Liam and Mason are in the kitchen, popping the last bowl of popcorn. The only ones missing is Boyd and Jackson, who had to work. 

" _Why?"_ Isaac asks, stealing some popcorn from Danny.

" _He has nowhere else. And I want to know what the hell followed him here, and what he is."_ Derek says, tired of repeating himself all night. 

" _Are you sure the thing followed him though?"_ Liam asks as he and Mason enters the living room, joining the girls on the floor. Scott is still standing by the TV, arms crossed and a confused frown on his face.

" _By how scared he was before he passed out, yes."_ Derek mumbles, easily turning around with Erica still ontop of him. She moves until she's sitting behind his legs, the bowl on Derek's stomach. 

" _Do you think he'll tell you?"_ Danny asks. 

" _I don't know. I'm hoping he'll at least tell me his name."_ Derek says, taking the remote out of Erica's hand when she switches to a fashion program. She pouts, throwing popcorn in his face. 

" _And why is that?"_ Lydia asks, turning around to face him. Derek raises an eyebrow. " _Why do you want to know his name?"_ She adds, a mischievious smile on her face. Derek glares. 

" _If he's going to stay here, and he's some kind of supernatural being, I want to know that he's not a threat. Other than Deaton's not so trustworthy opinion."_ He explains. 

" _But you don't need his name for that."_ Lydia says and smirks. Erica is now paying attention to their conversation instead of the TV, also smirking now that she's caught on.

" _Der-bear, do you like the mystery boy?"_ She asks with a chuckle. Derek growls, grabbing the bowl from her hands and flinging popcorn at her. 

" _No I don't. He's a brat."_ He says with a frown.

" _A cute brat."_ Allison says, her eyes focused on the cooking show that's now on the TV. Derek huffs at her, which she ignores, and then goes back to glaring daggers at Lydia.

" _Don't worry, we don't judge. Plus, Alli is right, he was cute."_ Lydia says and shrugs, going back to the TV. 

 

* * *

 

 

" _I am curious to ask why you live in the woods so far from the city."_ Peter says when they get back from the hospital. Derek hums, closing the door behind him and kicking off his shoes. " _Are any of the wolves here?"_ He asks and turns his head. 

" _Not today."_ Derek says, walking by the living room and to the stairs. " _Your room is up here."_ He says, taking the boy to the guest room. " _Considering you didn't have any clothes with you, I can ask one of my betas if they have anything that will fit."_ He adds when he sees the empty wardrobe. 

" _Thanks."_ Peter says, walking into the room. " _It's nice."_ He mumbles as he explores the room, walking over to the bed, staring into the woods visible from the window.

" _Bathroom is at the end."_ Derek says before leaving the boy to it. He walks back downstairs, turning on the TV before heading into the kitchen. He's busy making lunch when his phone rings. He takes it out of his pocket and groans when he sees the name on the screen, but answers either way. " _Hey Lyds."_ He says with a sigh.

" _Don't answer your phone like it's a burden, you should be honored I even call."_ She says. 

" _What do you want?"_ He asks, only half paying attention.

" _You're so much fun to talk to."_ She mumbles. " _I called to see if you've picked up Peter yet?"_ He holds the phone between his shoulder and chin and opens the fridge to get out some food as he hums. " _Okay good, I just came back from the mall. I needed to buy him some new clothes, he can't wear those dirty and bloody rags while staying here. I'll bring Alli over."_ She says.

" _I don't remember inviting you?"_ Derek mumbles. 

" _I don't need an invitation. I am coming over to talk to Peter. We need to figure out more about him, right?"_ Lydia says with a scoff.

" _Right."_ Derek mumbles halfheartedly, taking a bite from his sandwich. " _When are you here?"_ He asks as he sits down.

" _5 minutes."_ Lydia says before hanging up. Derek groans again, planting his forehead on the cold table. 

" _Is there a problem?"_ Derek looks up at Peter standing in the doorway, an amused smile on his face.

" _Yes."_ Derek mumbles. " _Some of my packmembers are coming over. You don't have to talk to them if you want, just be careful around the redhead, her name is Lydia."_ Derek says as he goes back to eating.

" _And why is that?"_ Peter asks as he walks inside. 

" _She's a genius, and really nosy."_ Derek mumbles over his food. 

" _But isn't that what you want? To figure out who I am?"_ Peter asks with a smirk.

" _I'm trying to be nice, since you obviously don't want us to know."_ Derek grumbles.

" _I'm guessing not knowing is frustrating you?"_ Peter asks and chuckles. 

" _What is frustrating me is that you may have been followed by something that can be dangerous to my pack and that you won't tell me what it is."_ Derek says, a small growl slipping from his lips. The smirk disappears from Peter's face.

" _Don't worry."_ Peter says softly. " _They aren'_ _t after you, or your pack."_ He whispers, looking down at the table. Derek turns and looks at him with a raised brow.

" _There's more than one? What is it after then? You?"_ Derek asks. Peter stays silent, turning to look out the window as they both hear a car pulling up outside. Derek sighs. " _That would be Lydia."_ He mumbles, setting his plate on the counter and running his hand through his hair. He can see the boy looking curiously out of the window in the living room as Derek walks over to open up. " _Hey, Lyds. Just go easy on him, please?"_ Derek says softly as Lydia walks in beside him. 

" _What do you think I'm going to do? Interrogate him? Well....that was part of my plan actually. But sure."_ She says and shrugs. Derek holds the door open as Allison walks in with a bright smile, holding shopping bags in both hands. Derek follows behind them closely after closing the door, waching Lydia like a hawk when she sets her eyes on Peter and walks over to him. Derek can't lie and say he doesn't want to know who the guy really is, but he's been under the heat of Lydia's interrogation technicues, and they aren't really fun. 

" _Hey, I'm Allison."_ The brunette says as she reaches out her hand. The guy shakes it with a polite smile. 

" _Nice to meet you both."_ Peter answers. 

" _We brought you some clothes to wear while you're staying here. I hope they fit you."_ Alli says as she puts the bags on the couch. 

" _You didn't have to...."_ Peter says with wide eyes, looking honestly surprised. 

" _Well, you couldn't look like you'd been sleeping on the streets all your life either."_ Lydia finally speaks up. Peter's brows furrow shortly but he masks it with a hollow chuckle. 

" _Yeah, bet that would be a bad thing."_ He says stiffly.

" _Lyds..."_ Derek says through gritted teeth. The strawberry blonde ignores his existence. 

" _So...."_ She starts, sitting down on the couch, and waits until Alli and Peter has sat down also. Derek leans against the doorway, watching with his arms crossed over his chest. " _How are you feeling?"_ She asks. 

" _Peachy."_ Peter answers with a smirk. 

" _Great. We were all so worried when Derek called that night. It must have been horrible."_ She says with a nod to herself. " _You've been here a few days, you must have family out there somewhere looking for you? No parents or siblings wondering where you've gone?"_ She asks sweetly. 

" _I'm a lonely child."_ He answers clipped. " _They're not searching for me."_ He adds. Derek knows the guy knows he's listening to his heart, and it irks him to the bone that he actually hasn't lied yet. 

" _So, the pups are saying you smell like a druid?"_ Lydia moves on, leaning back in her seat and placing one of her curls behind her ear.

" _Kind of, let's say we're....distant relatives."_ Peter says with a shrug. Lydia stays silent, like she's noting it down in her head. 

" _And the scars? They were voluntarily?"_ She pries. 

" _In a way."_ He answers. 

" _Are you going to just hide here while this thing roams around our territory?"_ Her eyes narrow. Peter sighs, breaking eyecontact and looking towards the wall. 

" _As I told the Alpha, your pack has nothing to worry about."_ He says. Derek sees Lydia is about to ask more, but from the looks of it, Peter won't say anything else. 

" _Lyds, back off."_ He says, purposely putting in a bit of growl into the command, so the blonde knows he's serious. Lydia turns and glares for a second before huffing and crossing her arms. 

" _We'll protect you."_ Allison says softly. Peter looks at her with a raised brow, and gives her an amused smile. 

" _Thank you."_ He answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been MIA for so long~~~~ ¤ _ ¤' I always get drowsy and lazy when I have summer break. 
> 
> Anyways....Hope you liked the chapter!! I'll try to get the next one up sooner.
> 
> Sorry again
> 
> Thanks, bye!!


	3. On the run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles starts to warm up to the pack, but gets interrupted when whatever is hunting him arrives in Beacon Hills.

**_"Can you tell me a bedtime story?"_ The little boy asks with big eyes. His mother gives him a warm smile, pulling the blanket higher until it's tucked under his chin. **

**" _What do you want me to tell?"_ She asks softly. The little boy purses his lips in thought, staring out of the window.**

**" _Can you tell me about how you met dad?"_ He asks with a hopeful smile. His mother's smile however falls slightly, but the boy doesn't notice. **

**" _I don't know..."_ She says hesitant, and the boy juts out his lips, whining " _Please?_ ". His mother sighs, looking out of the window as well, staring into the darkness that had just fallen. " _Fine."_ She says, and the whining stops immidiately. The boy sits up a little so he can pay attention, looking at his mother with big amber eyes full of excitement. " _I met your dad when I was young. He had just started at the local police station, and he was very handsome. There had been a robbery in my apartment block, so the police had arrived to interview the neighbours. I remember how polite he had been, with a warm lopsided smile."_ The mother's voice rang softly in the car, the only other sounds coming from the birds in the woods. The little boy devoured every word, knowing the story by heart. His mother would never change a single word, it was always the same. He would listen as she told him about her life in their hometown. Their old house, with a white picket fence that she had always wanted. She had had a garden, with lots of flowers. She told him of how happy they had been when she found out she was pregnant, and how much they loved him when he was born. **

**" _Momma, why did we have to leave dad?"_ He asks once she's finished. She sighs once more, looking down into her hands, her fingers twisting a gold ring around her finger. **

**" _It wasn't safe there, sweetie."_ She says, her voice lower than before. If he had been older, he would have noticed the slight quiver, as she held back the tears. " _I've told you this before. There are bad people out there."_ She says, taking a deep breath before looking back at her son. " _It's getting late, you should sleep. We have a long ride tomorrow."_ She says with a weak smile, leaning forward to press a kiss on his forehead. **

**" _Goodnight Momma."_ He says with a sleepy smile.**

**" _Goodnight Stiles."_ He hears her say as he closes his eyes.**

 

* * *

 

 

He wakes up with a start, sitting upright in the bed and looking around frantically. It takes a minute before he remembers where he is, and he falls back with a heavy sigh, rubbing his palms into his eyes with a small groan. He takes a few long breaths to calm his heart, not wanting to set off the wolfy alarm in the other room. He looks up into the white ceiling, his still tired eyes only half open as he turns and stares out of the window, where he can barely catch a glimt of the tree tops surrounding the house. It's nice out here, he admits it. When he had arrived here, he had feared he would get kicked to the curb after the hospital was done with him. Though he had been surprised when the local Alpha offered him to stay with him.

He looks down at his arms, still bandaged up, though he can remember the placement of every cut. He glares at them, his mind reeled back to that night. The panic he had felt, the anger, fear, betrayal. He can feel it boil inside, like an itch under his skin, making him want to move. He ignores the itch when he hears a door being opened and closed outside. He hears the shuffling of feet, and another door being opened and closed. He sighs, pushing the covers away before moving to the bags of clothes the two girls had brought the day before. He had been surprised at that too, wondering why these people are so nice to him when he's only been annoying and difficult. He rummages through the bags and picks out a pair of jeans and a graphic t-shirt, finishing it off with a red hoodie. He smiles slightly in the mirror before opening the door and walking out. What he doesn't expect when he walks down the stairs is to see 9 people lounging in the living room. He stops in the doorway with a confused look on his face.

" _Good morning."_ One of the wolves says with a smile. Stiles looks at him, noticing the crooked jaw and the puppy eyes. He recognizes him from the hospital.

" _Morning?"_ He didn't mean it as a question, but everyone is staring at him and he's getting nervous. 

" _Are you hungry, sweetie?"_ A girl with long blonde curls and a little smirk on her red lips asks as she gets up from her seat. 

" _Uhm, yeah."_ He answers, and she motions him to follow her into the kitchen. Derek is leaning against the counter with a cup in his hand. By the looks of it he also just woke up. 

" _You want some scrambled eggs?"_ The blonde girl asks and moves to the fridge. 

" _Sure, thanks."_  Stiles says and sits down by the table. 

" _How are you feeling?"_ Derek asks as he turns to face him.

" _Fine."_ He answers, leaning his face in his hands. 

" _Still don't want to talk?"_ Derek asks with a sigh, his eyebrows furrowing. 

" _Still don't want to let it go?"_ He asks back with a smirk, knowing it riles the alpha up. He can see it from the way he tenses slightly in his shoulders and how the grip on the coffee cup tightens. 

" _Do you want to meet the pack, Peter?"_  The blonde girl asks, obviously stepping between them to calm the alpha down. 

Derek takes a breath and sips from his cup. " _Good idea, Erica."_ Derek says and nods. 

" _Okay."_ He says and shrugs. 

" _My name is Erica Reyes."_ The blonde girl says with a smile. 

" _Nice to meet you."_ He answers politely. Derek motions him to follow him back into the living room. 

" _I want you to introduce yourselves."_ Derek says as he stops behind Stiles to lean in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. The boy that had greeted him earlier jumps up from his seat and moves closer with an excited smile. 

" _Hey, I'm Scott McCall, nice to meet you."_ He says and shakes his hand. Stiles chuckles, since Scott behaves just like a puppy. " _This is my girlfriend, Allison Argent."_ He says the brown haired girl from yesterday walks up beside Scott. Stiles laughs.

" _What's a hunter doing in a werewolf pack?"_ He asks, Allison's brows rise. " _I should have known you were an Argent, but I'm glad to see you're one of the openminded ones."_ Stiles says as he smiles to her. The other girl from yesterday, the scary redhead, moves forward with a wolf beside her. The boy looks annoyed for some reason.

" _Nice to see you again. My name is Lydia Martin."_ She says and shakes his hand. " _This is my boyfriend, Jackson Whittermore."_ She motions to the wolf, who grumbles out a greeting. 

" _Hi, I'm Danny Mahealani."_ Another boy says with a warm smile. 

" _Nice to meet you."_ Stiles says. 

" _I'm Boyd, and this is Isaac."_ The tall guy who was sitting beside Erica says and drags with him another boy with curly locks. 

" _Hey, I'm Liam Dunbar._ _"_  Liam says and shakes Stiles hand. 

" _Intersting."_ Stiles mumbles. " _You really have a special pack. Wolves, banshees, hunters and even humans. Is there something you don't allow?"_ He asks with a chuckle. 

" _Murderers."_ Derek answers, and Stiles raises a brow.

" _You mean to tell me none of your wolves have taken a life? I'm guessing some of your betas haven't been a wolf for that long, how fast did it take to train them? I've heard Banshee screams are quite hard to control as well."_ He says as he looks at them. 

" _I mean out of cold blood."_ Derek says as he moves closer. " _My pack may have made mistakes, but they are not murderers."_ He says, a hint of a growl in his voice. 

" _Calm down, Sourwolf. I'm not accusing anyone, I'm simply saying it's interesting."_ He says. 

" _How do you know what we are, druids can't tell just like that."_ Lydia asks with a frown. 

" _I've told you, I'm not a druid._ _"_ Stiles says with a cheeky grin before going back into the kitchen. Erica gives him a raised brow, having overheard the conversation. 

" _If you're not a druid, then what are you?"_ She asks as she hands him a plate with eggs and bacon. 

" _It's a surprise."_ Stiles says and waves his hands for effect, then thanks her and sits down to eat, ignoring the curious heads in the doorway. 

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the day goes by uneventful, Stiles hangs back while the pack runs perimeters and trains, watching as the wolves tackle eachother to the ground. It's fascinating, considering he's never been so close to so many different species and not being attacked. He can see and sense that they are curious and suspicious about him. Escpecially Jackson, Lydia and Derek. And then there's Scott, who is the only one who walks up to him on the porch to ask if he wants something to drink. Stiles is grateful for the beta's kindness, and how unlike the others, Scott doesn't question him. He's simply being nice because he is nice. It's surprising, but Stiles tries not to overthink it as some masterplan, and instead opens up a little to one of the few people in this town who seems worthwhile.

" _I got bit in my junior year of high school, but not by Derek. It really is a long story, and complicated."_ Scott says when Stiles asks him how he joined the pack. " _A lot of things has been going on these past years, mostly because the town is a beacon for supernatural beings. But that's why I'm glad I have a pack."_ He says as he smiles fondly to the other members on the grass. 

" _Does all your parents know about you?"_ Stiles asks.

" _Well, my mom knows, and she's okay with it. Allison's dad knows of course, and for the others....it's not my place to say really."_ Scott answers with a sigh. " _What about your parents?"_ He asks instead and turns to him, but the closed up look on Stiles face makes Scott stop. " _Of course you don't have to say-I know it's personal and stuff-"_  

" _It's okay."_ Stiles mumbles. " _I know I haven't been honest and open with you guys, and I'm kind of showing up out of nowhere."_ He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. " _I'll just use your words, it's difficult."_ He says with a weak smile. 

" _You okay?"_ Scott asks softly. " _You know if there's something wrong, we can help, and we can call the Sheriff a-"_  

" _No."_ Stiles cuts him off, getting up from the steps he was sitting on. " _I don't want to speak to the Sheriff."_ He says before turning and walking back into the house, the door slamming shut making the pack stop and turn to Scott's confused pout. 

" _What did you say to him?"_ Derek asks with a frown. 

" _Nothing."_ Scott protests. " _Well...maybe I overstepped it a little."_ He adds with a grimace.

" _Just leave him alone. If he wants to talk then he'll talk."_ Derek says, glancing towards the front door.

" _He won't open up to us if we do nothing! Scott is the only one who's come close to having a real conversation with him."_ Lydia argues. " _If you want him to talk, you have to talk too."_ She says to Derek, making the Alpha huff.

" _The training is over, don't you guys have homework to do?"_ Derek grumbles as he starts walking to the door. 

 

* * *

 

 

" _We're having a movie night, do you wanna join us?"_ Scott asks Stiles as he leans in the doorway of his room 2 days later. Stiles has been mostly hanging out in his room, mostly because he doesn't want to intrude and because he just wants to be alone. 

" _We know we can be a little pushy sometimes, but we honestly just want to get to know you."_ Allison says gently, leaning on Scott's shoulder. Stiles would never have thought she was a hunter if he just saw her behavior. The past few days she has been nothing but gentle and kind, just like Scott. But Stiles has also seen her in the woods, practicing with her bow, and that's when he sees the hunter within her. And she's a natural. 

He supposes watching a movie doesn't inquire questions from the pack, and it seems harmless, so he agrees. 

The living room is dark when they get down there, and all the couches have been pushed together to make one big bed for the pack to sit on. Derek is sitting on an armchair beside them, starting the movie. Allison and Scott is quick to join the pile of arms and legs on the couches, leaving Stiles a little left out as he stands near the wall. 

Derek notices, and motions to another chair beside him. Stiles silently walks over and sits down, pulling his feet up under him and cradling his knees. He doesn't know what they're watching, but after a while he can feel himself relax a little. His shoulders fall as he slumps down in the chair, and when the movie is halfway through, he can feel his eyes getting heavy.

 

When he wakes up the room is bright, and noises are coming from the kitchen. He blinks his eyes open in confusion, moving to sit up when he notices the blanket ontop of him. Just a small detail, but it renders him motionless for a second. 

" _Hey, you want breakfast, **Peter**?"_ Erica says, the fake name dripping with sarcasm. Stiles untangles himself from the blanket and walks into the kitchen. Like usual, Derek, Boyd, Isaac and Erica are already seated at the table. He has found out from the last few days that they are the members of the pack usually sleep over at the house, mostly because of personal reasons. 

" _You don't have to be sassy, Erica. You probably can't even pronounce my real name."_ Stiles comments as he sits down. Erica's brow shoots up, and she leans forward. 

" _And why is that?"_ She asks curiously.

" _Cause it's Polish."_ He answers as he grabs his fork, trying to ignore the happy grin on Erica's face, and the surprise on the others'. He knows they are surprised he's actually saying something that's true about him. But it's not like he's telling them his name. 

" _So you're Polish? Well it's a start."_ Erica says with a little proud nod. 

" _So Peter is just a nickname?"_ Derek asks, looking up from his phone. 

" _One of many."_ Stiles says with a shrug. " _There's power in names."_ He repeats himself, knowing that being cryptic will push more questions away. 

Derek huffs and looks back at his phone. " _The Sheriff has asked us to look into a new case, says something supernatural is going on. Isaac, you wanna join?"_ Derek asks, grabbing his plate as he gets up. 

" _Sure."_ Isaac mumbles as he also gets up. " _Do you think it has something to do with what's hunting him?"_ He asks as he points to Stiles.

" _Well if it is then he'll have a good reason to explain some things."_ Derek says and glances at Stiles before heading out. 

" _What does curly tops even think I am, a disease? He doesn't even look me in the eye."_ Stiles comments when they're gone. Erica snorts, while Boyd just raises a brow.

" _Isaac is just careful around strangers. He's very protective over the pack. He'll warm up to you eventually."_ Erica explains with a shrug. Stiles nods a little and looks out to where he can see the woods. " _Do you think the new case has something to do with what's hunting you?"_ Erica asks hesitantly. 

 " _I don't know."_ He mumbles, letting out a sigh. If it is then it just means he'll have to leave again. But for some reason, the thought of leaving here is making him kind of sad. There's so much here he wants to know about, people he want to talk to, he can't just leave. But he can't get them involved in all this, they won't understand. He doesn't want to explain it, cause it just hurts to think about it. 

Stiles frowns, running his hands over his face with another sigh. 

" _You okay?"_ Boyd asks as he gets up from his chair with his and Erica's plate. 

" _Hey, it's true what Allison told you."_ Erica says, making Stiles turn to her. " _We will protect you, okay?"_ She says, drawing out a hollow chuckle from him. 

" _You don't even know what's coming. How can you protect me?"_ He asks and shakes his head. Without waiting for an answer he puts his plate on the counter and leaves.

 

* * *

 

 

He likes his room. It's a guestroom, and for others it would seem pretty plain, but to Stiles it's amazing. It's a safe place, somewhere where he can disappear and be alone. A place where he can think, and where he isn't scrutinized and watched like a hawk. 

He towels his hair before throwing the towel on the bed. A few droplets hit the floor as he walks towards the bags of clothes he had gotten. He pulls a t-shirt out, also throwing it on the bed. A soft breeze runs in from the window, making him shiver as he stops infront of the mirror. The scars on his back stand out on his pale skin. His hand reaches back, tracing the few he can reach, as the memory of when he got them comes back. He had thought the pain would be horrible, and was surprised when he only felt a dull ache. 

A knock on the door tears him away from the scars. " _Give me a minute."_ He mumbles as he pulls the t-shirt over his head. He walks over to the door and opens to find Derek, with furrowed brows. Though his brows are furrowed most of the time, Stiles has noticed. But this time he seems frustrated. " _What is it?"_ Stiles asks with a frown.

" _You need to come with us to a crime scene."_ Derek says before turning and walking to the stairs.

" _Uhm....care to give me some more details than that?"_ Stiles asks with a snort as he reaches for his jacket before following the Alpha.

" _A young girl was found murdered this morning. I haven't seen anything like it, but it's definitely supernatural, and considering whatever is hunting your ass is probably here, I'm guessing it's that."_ Derek grumbles as he walks to the door. 

" _Well that was specific."_ Stiles mumbles sarcastically while putting on his shoes. " _I meant details about the murder, idiot."_ He says as he walks out, hearing Erica snort when he closes the door behind him.

The ride to the scene is spent in silence, after Stiles figures out he won't get any details or explanations of what he's about to see, and is left to just admire the camaro instead. He watches as the trees start to fade into fields and then buildings as they get closer to the town. Stiles leans his forehead on the window, his breath leaving a spot of mist on the glass. His eyes are moving back and forth, trying to take in everything about the city around him. It's not that big, though he didn't expect it either. He hasn't seen much of it, and has been thinking about asking maybe Scott if he could show him around. Of course if this murder is what he thinks it is, he probably can't.

Derek parks next to a police car, and Stiles jumps out, only needing to walk a few steps before he sees the yellow tape surrounding the murder. He looks around, only seeing a few dusty corner shops and empty buildings around. Before he can come close enough to see the girl, the Sheriff appears.

" _Okay, I got you a few minutes to look before the coroners has to get the body to the lab."_ He says, running his hand through his short hair with a frown. " _You sure you can take this, kid?"_ He asks Stiles, who flinches.

" _Uh yeah, sure, I guess....sir."_ He stumbles awkwardly, getting a few weird glances from Derek. The Sheriff doesn't seem convinced, but he lets him through either way. There's a few cops around the scene, taking photos or collecting evidence. Stiles tries to ignore them as he moves under the tape. The second his eyes fall on the body, he can feel a knot form in his stomach as all the warmth leave his body.

Though most of it is covered by the blood, he can see symbols and carvings around her. Similar to him, her arms are slit several times, though they are bound above her head. Her eyes are completely white, and her skin is pale like snow. Her body is wrapped in some kind of cloth, and her soles are bloody and scarred. 

" _How..."_ Stiles has to turn his head and take a deep breath. " _When did she die?"_ He asks the Sheriff. 

" _Well, the techs are saying it happened last night, between 10 and 1 am. It's a desert area of town so it's no surprise that no one saw her before this morning. The others are calling it a...ritual sacrifice or something. I just want to know if it's something you've seen before? Like you noticed, she has the same kind of wounds on her arm like you."_ He says. 

" _Has anyone seen her back?"_ Stiles asks as he looks back at her.

" _No, no one has moved her."_ The Sheriff says.

" _I need to see her back."_ Stiles says as he walks closer.

" _Can we get someone to move her over?"_ The Sheriff asks to one of the closest cops. He nods and gets help from another with moving the body over. Stiles moves past them and crouches. 

Carved into her back is a spiral.

" _What does it mean?"_ The Sheriff asks, looking over Stiles' shoulder. 

" _It can mean a lot of things."_ Stiles says, trying to hold his breath so he doesn't puke from both the smell and the fear in him. " _Right now though, it means life and death. Mostly the death part."_ He says as he stands up, walking under the tape and towards the car. He runs his hands over his face, mumbling curse words under his breath. 

" _So waht, is it like a message to you or something?"_ Derek asks as he walks up behind him.

" _Well yeah, it's a warning."_ Stiles says and flails his arms. 

" _I thought you said it wasn't going to be my problem, that they only wanted you, why are they going after innocent people?"_ Derek growls. 

" _I don't know! They're teasing me! Teaching me a lesson!"_ He shouts, all the frustration burning out until he has to rub at his eyes to keep the tears from falling. " _I didn't think they would...I would have never stayed if I thought they would kill someone."_ He says weakly, glancing over to the girl. " _I just want it to stop, Derek."_ He whispers, his voice breaking. 

" _Hey, slow down, okay? Everything's going to be alright. This is not your fault."_ The Sheriff says as he moves closer, laying his hand on Stiles' shoulder. " _Let's get you back, okay?"_ He says softly, giving him a small smile.

" _Yeah."_ Stiles mumbles with a sigh. He knows he has to say something when they get back. He can't just let this go on. If he keeps hiding, they will probably just keep killing people. 

The Sheriff helps him to the car, and Stiles leans against the window as Derek starts the car and drives off. There's a tense silence for a while, but Stiles doesn't have the energy to break it. So Derek does instead.

" _Why are you always so weird around the Sheriff?"_ Derek asks, catching Stiles off guard. He had hoped Derek would just ignore it. He can't help it, he just gets kind of...paralyzed around him, like a little kid. 

" _I'm not."_ Stiles mumbles into his jacket.

" _In the hospital room you were being a pain in the ass, and then the second the Sheriff walks in you're suddenly polite and shy."_ Derek says. " _Are you afraid of him or something?"_  

" _No. It's just...hard to explain."_ He sighs, hoping Derek will back off, cause this is not the personal talk he was dreading of having.

 

* * *

 

 

When they get back to the house, Stiles is jitterish. He knows he has to say something, explain himself, but he just doesn't know where to start. The second he starts speaking he's going to open up so many wounds that haven't even finished healing, and it's going to hurt. He can't even look at Erica and Isaac when he enters. And when Derek sits down and gives him a look that says they have to talk about it, Stiles feels like the panic is rising in his throat.

" _Can we do this in private?"_ Stiles asks as he looks at Erica and Isaac. 

" _You know we can hear you from everywhere in the house, right?"_ Erica asks with a head tilt.

" _Please Erica."_ Stiles says softly, and something in his voice makes them see that he really means it. She gives him a little smile before dragging the curly haired boy up the stairs. 

" _Are you finally going to tell me what's going on?"_ Derek asks as he leans back in the chair. Stiles sighs as he sits down on the couch and pulls his legs up, sitting in an indian pose. 

" _Just give me a minute. And please just let me talk until I'm finished, okay?"_ Stiles asks, and waits until Derek gives him a nod, before sighing again and taking a deep breath. He tries to collect his thoughts, starts to organize what things he can spare and not tell. " _Okay...so, all of this is kind of because of what I am, so you finally get to know. There's not really a proper name for it, though humans have given it one. And we are sort of like druids, only that we can properly use our powers and draw more energy and things. Over history, lots of people have said that they've seen people like me use our powers, and over time started calling it magic, associated us with black cats and broomsticks. And you've heard of the Salem witch trials, right? Yeah, some of them were my kind, though most of it were innocent people. And after that it became sort of a thing that we hid our powers so much until we could pass for druids."_  

Though he doesn't say it, by the looks of his face, Derek is asking Stiles to get to the point. 

" _Right, so when I was a kid, my..."_ Stiles draws a breath. " _My mom and I ran away from my hometown when I was 6, because someone had figured out who we were. She said it wasn't safe there anymore so we had to go. I don't remember most of it, only that I basically grew up in an old jeep, moving from place to place. She taught me about our kind and also about my dad, who we left behind. He didn't know about us cause she said he was safer that way. She never told me exactly who found out about us. I think it was hunters or something. But after a while, I think my mom just got used to running away that she didn't notice no one was chasing us."_ He crosses his hands over his chest, curling his fingers into fists in his shirt. " _One day, when I was 19, we stopped by this little town in New Mexico, and my mom got a job at a small diner. I was waiting for her to get off her shift one night, and I was practicing my powers. Suddenly there was a girl there. I was scared she had seen and was going to tell someone, but she was just surprised that there was someone like her. Anyways, me and my mom got to know her, and she showed me some tricks and I taught here some of mine. I had finally gotten a friend, and someone I didn't have to hide form as well. Everything was great. At least for a year."_  

He glances out of the window, unconciously rubbing at the healing wounds on his arms. " _Turns out there's a lot of dark parts in our powers as well, and it's addictive. Cassie just...She got hooked, and before either of us could see it, she was too drunk on power to stop. She starting using rituals to draw power from others. She started on the people in the town, a few homeless people that she knew no one would miss. Then, she found a druid. She found out taht she got more power from supernatural beings. So she started hunting down everything. My mom, she tried to reason with her. But it was like a whole new person. But my mom didn't want to give up on her. So she..."_ He turns his head so he's not looking at Derek, drying his tears. " _Cassie killed her. And drew her powers. She treated her like all of the other victims. Like she didn't even know her. And when I tried to stop her, she tricked me. She said she was sorry, that she regretted it all. She asked me for help, said she couldn't control it. But when I got close she attacked. I don't really remember how I got away, only that, at one point I was in New Mexico, and the other I'm in Beacon Hills."_  

Silence falls over the living room as Stiles tries to calm his breathing. 

" _And now Cassie is in Beacon Hills, and wants to kill me."_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy guys, thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I know it's been a long time since i've posted a chapter, and I know you don't want excuses so I won't give you one :D But yeah, I won't promise that I'll get the next chapter done soon, because if I try to put down a deadline then I'll probably not reach it :P 
> 
> But thank you, and please leave a comment to let me know what you think <3


End file.
